


feel me (fill me)

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byun Baekhee has absolutely no decency and Jongdae's life (and dick) is made extremely hard by his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel me (fill me)

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt fill](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/13132.html?thread=6721100#t6721100) that's two years too late. I apologise for the title, the summary, and for byun baekhee's existence in general. yup. 
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: genderbend, sort-of voyeurism, dressing room indecency, boob-fucking, kind-of facial

"Kim Jongdae, is that really you?" 

Jongdae reels around just before he unlocks his front gate at the greeting, only to go wide-eyed when a pair of arms lock around him and pulls him close. The heat surrounding him is delicious, but Jongdae freezes when he finally registers something... _soft_ pressing against his chest. 

He makes the mistake – or _is it?_ – of looking down to see who has decided to randomly embrace him out of nowhere, only to be greeted by a head full of hair and what seems to be a cleavage of a pair of C-cup boobs. 

It's the most perfect pair of breasts that Jongdae has the opportunity to appreciate up close, and he nearly bleeds through his nose at the sudden rise in bodily temperature. 

Holy hell. 

He's distracted from said pair of boobs when its owner speaks up again – or rather, punches Jongdae quite painfully in the chest. "Kim Jongdae! Don't you remember me?" She screeches, and he actually flinches at her intonation before something clicks in his head. There's only ever one girl who'd act in such a way with him, and it's–

"Baekhee?!" He nearly chokes on air when he backs away just enough to take in the girl's features. There's no mistaking it – Byun Baekhee, his childhood friend since _forever_ , is standing right there in front of him, boasting a wide grin and racks which he doesn't even recall her ever having. He must be dreaming. "I thought you moved out of town for good!" 

His freaking out is perfectly excusable, Jongdae thinks. Precisely a year ago, right before they'd stepped into senior year, Baekhee had sprung a terrible news on him. She was supposed to move away to _Busan_ , all the way down south and hours away from Seoul with her family, considering how her father had gotten a promotion and a pay rise which required him to pull them out of Seoul. He'd been devastated back then – they both were – because they were simply _that_ inseparable. Wherever Jongdae is, Baekhee would be there, and vice versa. No one's ever surprised to see them together anymore.

And then the move happened, and Jongdae was left all sad and alone in his house which suddenly seemed all too empty without Baekhee's gleeful laughter filling it after schooling hours. 

"I did." Baekhee affirms with yet another cheeky grin, spreading her arms out on either side and making a silly little spin. "But tadaa! I'm back for good. Dad managed to secure a move back to the main branch." 

"That's great!" Jongdae responds with a wide grin of his own, feeling genuinely happy that his best friend is back – but of course, with the added perks. Puberty has definitely done Baekhee a lot good, not that she wasn't already pretty from before she'd left. 

"Looks like it's back to you and me against the world!" Baekhee quips, giggling happily as she drags Jongdae by his hand into his house, eager to surprise his mother with her return. 

Oh, Jongdae can definitely live with this.

 

\--

 

"Seriously?" Baekhee gapes at him as she walks out of the bathroom adjoined to her room, hand reaching behind her head to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "You've never dated a girl in all the time I wasn't around? Man, I thought the girls were holding back because _I_ was around! I'm disappointed in you, Kim Jongdae. Truly."

The first thing they had decided to do with Baekhee back in town is to return to their nightly movie-watching ritual while doing some much-needed catching up, which is why Jongdae finds himself in Baekhee's room, seated on the carpeted floor as he sifts through her DVD collection. It's his turn to pick tonight, says Baekhee, and Jongdae wants to make her regret for ever deciding on that. They've gone through most titles by now, but Jongdae's still keen on locating the evergreen classics which they had enjoyed together when they were younger. Baekhee doesn't protest to that, considering their habit of poking fun at certain scenes, something which never grows stale no matter how many times they've gone through these movies. 

"What?" Jongdae cries foul as he finally decides on watching 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' – Baekhee would always claim that she's not afraid of horror movies, only to grab onto Jongdae's arm for dear life at the scariest scenes; he wonders if she has grown out of being scared shitless by this movie, considering the amount of times they've watched it by now. "It's not my fault that I'm too hot for them to handle." 

" _Please_ ," Baekhee groans, and Jongdae can almost hear the eye-roll in her words when she hits the light switch and plunges the room into almost-darkness, leaving only the light from her television illuminating their surroundings. "You're not such a hot piece of ass, Kim Jongdae. Don't give yourself too much credit." 

"You're going to regret ever having said that, Byun Baekhee. I'm going to make you scream." Jongdae smirks, hitting the play button before Baekhee can even protest against his choice of movie. She _does_ punch him on the arm as she joins him on the carpeted floor, though, which makes him laugh. 

"You're terrible," Baekhee huffs, no doubt complaining about Jongdae's choice of title and his overinflated ego, then sinks into complete silence when the movie finally starts. 

Baekhee's presence is comforting next to him, something which Jongdae has never really realised he's missed until this day, but it gets warmer and warmer into the movie, when Baekhee starts invading his personal space, no doubt getting freaked out by the progression of the movie. He almost wants to laugh at the scariest scene – one which he _knows_ would make Baekhee jump and subsequently barrel into him from fear – but the laughter dies in his throat when his arm is squashed by two soft mounds. 

Jongdae gulps and chances a look to his left, where Baekhee is already curled up into him from fear, and his eyes go wide when he realises that his arm is being surrounded by Baekhee's boobs. That, and the fact that Baekhee's cotton nightdress is being stretched over two very pert nipples, sends the blood rushing down south.

Baekhee is not wearing a bra beneath her nightdress. Holy fucking _shit_ –

Jongdae tries to move away from accidentally feeling his best friend up, but the movement of his arm only makes him brush against one of said nipples.

He's petrified by the way Baekhee's cheeks grow pink, obvious even under the pale light coming from the screen of the television, and he's definitely not oblivious to the way Baekhee's eyes flutter shut, or how a soft moan escapes her plump lips at the contact. Jongdae has never been this turned on by anything else in his life, but the guilt invades his mind soon enough because _fucking hell this is his best friend seated next to him and making him pop a boner_ , and the thought is enough to make Jongdae sit stiffly in his position, trying hard to ignore Baekhee's presence, too afraid to move even a single inch for the rest of the movie.

He ends up with a very sore back by the time he bids Baekhee goodbye, sprinting the rest of the distance home before burying himself in his blankets and trying to sleep the whole ordeal off. 

It doesn't work. 

 

\--

 

Thankfully, the odd feelings he's harbouring for his best friend and her perfect racks finally tide over by the time the next weekend rolls around, and Jongdae's completely at ease being around Baekhee as they get ready for his mother's surprise party. Baekhee had returned to Seoul just in time for Jongdae's mother's birthday, and with plenty of charm from the girl, she had managed to convince Mrs Kim to go on a spa and facial session sponsored by the both of them for the morning. In the meantime, Baekhee and Jongdae busy themselves with decorating the house with balloons and gaudy ribbons. It's sort of a tradition between the two best friends, and Jongdae's kind of glad they get to do it again this year. At least it leaves them to spend some quality time together over the weekend while everyone else is out of the house. 

Right now, though, Jongdae finds himself glancing worriedly at his best friend, who's adamant at hanging up the banner which screams "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MRS KIM!" in large, pink, glittery fonts herself. "Get back down here, Baekhee. I'll do all the climbing instead. You're going to hurt yourself." Jongdae protests weakly as he stands at the bottom of the ladder which Baekhee had managed to discover hidden away in the storage cupboard, pointedly averting his eyes from his best friend.

It definitely doesn't help that Baekhee's climbing up ladders while wearing a _skirt_ , Jongdae be damned, and he definitely doesn't want an upskirt view. Baekhee's his best friend, and the whole thing screams 'wrong' to him. But still he has to be on standby, because he knows just how much of a klutz Baekhee is, and there's a high chance that she'll hurt herself along the way. 

Stubborn, stubborn Baekhee and Jongdae's absolute inability to say 'no' to his best friend. 

"I can do this, Jongdae. I've always been doing this since we were younger." Baekhee argues, and Jongdae can feel the ladder wobble when she misses a step. It's a good thing Baekhee manages to hold on to the ladder just in the nick of time, and she's on her way again. 

"Only because you wouldn't speak to me for an entire _week_ if I insisted on doing this on your behalf." Jongdae grunts, but a shriek jolts him to attention. His heart thumps wildly against his chest when he realises Baekhee has lost her footing _again_ , and positions himself just in time to catch her in his arms before she lands on the floor and breaks her spine. 

He's underestimated how grown up she is now, nothing like the tiny Baekhee he used to know when they were younger and adolescence hadn't yet knocked on her door, and Jongdae's sent barrelling to the ground with Baekhee lying on top of him. In his daze, Jongdae's hands close around something soft that's resting in his palms out of reflex, only to realise – very, very, _very_ belatedly – that he's actually cupping Baekhee's breasts, and Baekhee's butt is pressing uncomfortably against his groin and _shit_ Baekhee did not just moan again! 

Just when he's about to release his hold on Baekhee's (perfect) breasts, her hands come up to keep his hands there, which makes the entire situation extremely awkward because he can now feel the lace details of her bra through her very thin shirt, and it _does not_ help with the Images he's getting in his head. 

Panic seizes his mind when he can feel his dick getting hard, and immediately Jongdae makes to scramble away from Baekhee, which sees her tumbling gracelessly off him and onto his kitchen floor in his haste. 

He _would_ laugh at the mess that is Baekhee's hair, but he's too busy trying to hide his inconvenient boner, and he doesn't even bother retaliating against Baekhee for calling him a _dickhead_ , either. 

Jongdae's life is so hard. 

 

\--

 

As if Jongdae isn't getting driven up the wall by his fantasies of having his hands cupped around Baekhee's – his _best friend_ , his heart reminds him – boobs, he actually gets a perfect view of them, _sans_ clothing, _sans_ bra, in all its perfect glory one fine day.

It's not as though Jongdae's peeping on Baekhee on purpose. It just happens that when he had gotten home from school on that fateful day, he's left completely frozen in his steps the moment he walks into the room and is met with the sight of Baekhee with her uniform blouse unbuttoned from across his window. He wants to turn away, he really wants to, but his feet betrays him at the most inopportune of moments, and he finds that he can't avert his gaze even no matter how hard he tries.

Jongdae's left dry-mouthed when Baekhee reaches up to free her hair from the ribbon that's holding it together, brown locks tumbling down her shoulders in perfect waves. Then she wriggles out of her blouse, bending forward and giving Jongdae a perfect view of her cleavage as she does so, and his mouth starts to water at the sight.

As if it isn't torturing him enough, Baekhee actually undoes the front clasp of her lacy blue bra, freeing her perfect C-cup breasts from their restraints and introducing her dusky nipples to Jongdae in the process. Jongdae's dick grows progressively harder in his pants as he watches her saunter towards her full-lengthed mirror, which is inconveniently situated near the window, and his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as she stands before it and cups her breasts with her long fingers. 

His brain practically short circuits when Baekhee begins to palm her breasts, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, and he nearly comes untouched when she rolls a pert nipple between her fingers, her mouth falling open with unadulterated pleasure. Just as Jongdae is about to reach into his pants to jerk himself off, Baekhee suddenly turns in the direction of Jongdae's window, as if sensing that someone's watching him.

Their gazes meet for the briefest of moments, and Jongdae nearly forgets to breathe, scared shitless at being caught peeping on his _best friend_ (dear God, stupid brain, shut up!) touching herself in front of the mirror, but then she turns around and walks in the direction of her bathroom, disappearing from sight completely. 

Jongdae collapses on the floor of his bedroom, sitting there as he stares blankly into space for the longest time ever, waiting for the text message from Baekhee denouncing their friendship for his perverted act, but it doesn't ever come. 

 

\--

 

The Gods of the world must be against him, Jongdae is convinced. Why else would it explain the fact that he's out shopping for _lingerie_ with Byun Baekhee, of all things? 

In retrospect, Jongdae hadn't been any the wiser when Baekhee had requested that he went shopping with her that morning. Jongdae had agreed without any second thoughts, because they would always go shopping together in the past. It was easier for them to pick stuff out that actually suits them, when they had their best friend with them to pass out comments on their choice of items.

Right now, Jongdae isn't sure if it's a bright idea, after all, even more so when Baekhee insists that Jongdae followed her to the fitting rooms like a _boyfriend_ would. The deal is, he isn't her boyfriend – probably will never be, but he remembers with a start that he knows nothing about Baekhee's ideal type – and thus would make it extremely awkward for him to be seen at the fitting room of the lingerie section with his best friend. But Baekhee's pout is a great force to be reckoned with, if the way he melts at the mere sight of it is anything to go by. 

That thought is quickly banished when Baekhee prances out of the fitting room in only her tight-fitting jeans that show off her perfect curves, and the hot red bra with black lace details which she'd picked off the shelf. 

"How does this look on me?" Baekhee asks, as if oblivious to Jongdae's discomfort at seeing his best friend in only a bra, and even twirls around for extra effect. Jongdae totally _does not_ focus on the criss-crossed straps that accentuate the prominence of her scapula, what the hell.

Taking his silence as disapproval, Baekhee frowns a little before she disappears into the fitting room again, only to re-emerge with a leopard-printed halter bra which barely covers her breasts. "What about this?" She asks innocently, and Jongdae really feels as though his brain is about to short circuit on him again. "No? The next one then!"

Except, the next bra Baekhee tries on literally makes Jongdae foam in the mouth when she walks out of the fitting room. He isn't even sure if it should be called a bra, because he doesn't think that it gives her breasts the support it needs. The material provides just enough coverage to hide her nipples from view, and nothing else, and Jongdae flushes right down to his chest when another female patron walks in on Baekhee flaunting her bra to him. 

"Baekhee–" he manages with a croak, torn between fixing his eyes on Baekhee's perfect boobs and averting his gaze because he _should_ and this is completely in appropriate. "I don't think–"

Baekhee interrupts him with a thoughtful hum before Jongdae can even finish his sentence. "You're right," she chirps, a little too brightly for someone who's almost stripped bare in front of her childhood friend. "I feel like my boobs are weighing me down." 

If the bras Baekhee had tried on before gave Jongdae a hard time controlling his desires, the last one makes him want to die in a ditch and never see the light of day again. This one provides her breasts enough support, alright, but it comes with one fundamental problem – the material is sheer enough that Jongdae can see Baekhee's nipples standing out, as if mocking him for being able to see but not touch.

He doesn't realise how wrong his thoughts could be, when Baekhee surged forward and grabbed hold of Jongdae's hands, only to put them on top of her breasts. "I think I like this one best, Jongdae! Can you feel how snugly they're holding my boobs together?" She says, and Jongdae really, _really_ has a hard time trying to control himself from shoving her back into the fitting room and fucking her senseless. 

The only thing that comes out of his mouth, though, is an incoherent "I–".

Baekhee's relentless. "The material looks scratchy, doesn't it? But it's really not!" She continues, and Jongdae's eyes widen to the size of saucers, his dick rising proportionately when Baekhee grabs hold of his hand and stuffs it _under_ the material of her bra, letting his fingers graze past her nipple. 

Jongdae definitely doesn't miss the way Baekhee's lashes flutter shut at the contact, or the soft moan that escapes her, or the way that she presses even closer and holds Jongdae's hand flush against her bare skin. 

If anything, Baekhee doesn't seem to think that this is inappropriate, and Jongdae grows a little bolder at the thought. He tests the waters by sliding his other hand beneath her bra, squeezing her perfect mounds gently, only to elicit another moan from Baekhee. Then she presses her groin flush against his hard dick when Jongdae pinches her nipples, yet Baekhee still doesn't pull away. Jongdae grows even harder when Baekhee rubs herself up against his thigh, and he can totally feel the wetness of her panties beneath her skirt.

Their little moment is disturbed when the other patron walks out of the fitting room, and they jump apart in surprise, only to ignore the dirty look that lady sends in their direction. 

Baekhee doesn't try anything funny after that, though, hastily picking up several more pairs of bra before she pays for their items and suggest that they go get an ice cream. 

Jongdae definitely doesn't think about how Baekhee might lick his dick the way she licks at her ice cream cone, obscenely suggestive in every way. 

 

\--

 

Panic seizes Jongdae the moment he receives a text message from Baekhee saying _Dae, I desperately need your help right now_ one night. Despite the unhealthy amount of time he spends fantasising sexually about his best friend – made worse after their little lingerie shopping escapade – Jongdae actually cares about Baekhee a lot, and would loathe to see her being in trouble. A distressed Baekhee is one that saddens Jongdae a lot, and he immediately makes his way over to Baekhee's house, him being dressed in pyjamas be damned. Baekhee can always count on Jongdae to be there for her when she needs him most, and Jongdae isn't going to let her down.

As her best friend, Jongdae practically has free access to her home, and her parents greet him cheerfully as he bows at them and makes his way upstairs. They don't really mind his presence, not even when it's close to midnight and boys shouldn't even be over at their place right now to visit their daughter, but the Byuns trusts Jongdae a great deal.

"Baekhee, what's wrong–" Jongdae rushes into Baekhee's room, wanting to know what the emergency was, only to have the words die in his throat completely at the sight of Baekhee lying sprawled on her bed, dressed in a sheer babydoll dress with practically nothing beneath, apart from a pair of satin panties. Jongdae's hand goes on autopilot, shutting the door and locking it behind him as he gapes shamelessly at his almost naked best friend. 

Holy fucking hell.

"That was fast. I knew I could always count on you, _Jongdae_." Baekhee practically purrs, and the way her voice sounds so sultry makes the blood shoot right down to his dick. 

"Baekhee, what–" Jongdae trips all over his words, because Baekhee had decided to spread her legs wide, giving Jongdae an unrestricted view of her panties which has already been soaked through. 

Baekhee drinks up his attention, and sucks a finger between her lips, playing coy as her other hand moves to cup her breast. "Do you have any idea how frustrated you've made me?" She enquires, lips parting when she pushes her nightdress aside and pinches a nipple. "All this groping, all this ogling, yet you never do a thing about it." 

"You're my best _friend_ , Baekhee–" Jongdae chokes out. "I could never–" 

His actions betray his words, when Jongdae finds himself staying rooted in his spot even as Baekhee climbs off the bed and walks towards him, the strap of her dress falling down her shoulder and revealing a wider expanse of her milky white skin. Jongdae's throat dries up when she gets close enough, and he's rewarded with yet another view down the front of her dress. "Don't lie to me, Jongdae. Do you really think I have no idea how much you wanted this?" She purrs again, guiding his hands to her breasts and moaning – this time unabashedly – at the contact. "I saw you, you know. When I touched myself in front of my mirror."

Jongdae flushes bright red at the memory. "I– I can't–"

Baekhee pouts at him. "Really? That's too bad then. If you're not going to do _something_ about this, then you're not going to touch my boobs ever again." 

Why is she making things so hard for him, when all he's trying to do is to maintain his best friend status? "Baekhee–" 

"Don't tell me you don't want this," is all that Baekhee says, before her slender fingers are tangling in his hair, and she goes on tiptoes to catch Jongdae's lips in a searing kiss, with too much tongue and too much teeth. 

Jongdae finds his resolve crumbling away as Baekhee bites on his lower lip, because even when he's trying to convince himself that he sees Baekhee as his friend, he knows that he cares for her much, much more than that. Ever since Baekhee had returned to Seoul, Jongdae has found himself being possessive more than once over her, especially when he catches another guy's eyes trained on her. Never has Jongdae wanted to have Baekhee all to himself, and it's with that thought that he responds to the kiss, sucking on Baekhee's tongue and drawing her in.

Baekhee's cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, her chest heaving gorgeously when they part to catch their breaths, and her eyes are shining brilliantly beneath the lights. This is Byun Baekhee, _Jongdae's_ Baekhee, and he never wants anyone else to see this side of her. 

"So you've been teasing me deliberately all this while?" Jongdae questions, only to trail off into a moan when she palms him through his pants. 

"Maybe." Baekhee grins unrepentantly, before moving to rid Jongdae of his shirt. "I love the way your hands feel on my skin." 

Jongdae smirks when her eyes widen at sight of his abs; it's nothing impressive, not yet, but he knows the appreciative look when he sees it. "Then I'll make it worth your time." He tells her, shuddering when her index finger makes a burning trail down the patch of hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his pants. 

Jongdae's surprised yet again by Baekhee's boldness when she pulls him towards the bed by the tie of his pants, but he immediately gets to work when they both collapse on top of her sheets, his mouth latching onto the smooth skin of her neck and kissing a trail downwards. Baekhee lies pliant beneath him, moans spilling out of her well-kissed lips when he finally makes his way to her chest. He decides that he likes the way the dress covers her skin partially, and merely slides the straps down her shoulders just enough to reveal her boobs. 

Baekhee definitely isn't lying when she said she liked how his hands feel on her skin. She arches responsively into him when Jongdae wraps his fingers around one breast, panting heavily when he plants butterfly kisses on her pert nipples before licking at them and sucking them between his teeth. It seems that she's filled with pent up frustration, because she comes with a muted groan moments later, when Jongdae's busy paying attention to both her nipples, and it frankly surprises him.

It doesn't stop the shit-eating grin from spreading on his lips, however. "I didn't know you were so horny for me, Baekhee." 

Baekhee rightfully smacks him in the chest for that comment. "Shut up. It's all you fault for being such a dense rock." She says, and then she's sitting up in bed, impatiently tugging at Jongdae's pyjama pants. "Off. It's hardly fair that you're almost fully dressed when I'm not." 

"And whose fault is that, exactly?" Jongdae teases, but complies easily nonetheless. His boxers are getting too restrictive for his liking. 

Just as he's about to ask what Baekhee plans on doing, though, Jongdae finds his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Baekhee leans forward in his lap and slides his erection between her breasts, because _fuck_ he definitely did not expect that coming from her. He has always known that Baekhee's mischievous, and adventurous at most times, but this takes the cake and casts her in a brand new light. 

As if sensing his sudden inability to express his thoughts, Baekhee grins up at him while still continuing to fuck her breasts with Jongdae's cock. "What's wrong, Dae? Can't even handle a little teasing?" 

Jongdae looks down at her, and Baekhee uses that exact moment to dart her tongue out to lick at the head of his cock, making Jongdae jerk his hips up involuntarily and moaning aloud because God damn it, Baekhee looks absolutely delicious when her chest is glistening with _his_ precum. " _Fuck_ , Baekhee–"

"Shh," Baekhee shushes him, but the slick slide of his cock between her breasts is doing absolutely nothing to quiet him down. Jongdae quite positively feels like he's about to die from hyperventilating. "My dad will kill you if he finds out what we're doing up here." 

At the mention of Baekhee's dad, Jongdae bites on the back of his arm to muffle the sounds that he's making, his other hand gripping Baekhee's hair firmly yet not enough to hurt. In all his life, Jongdae would never have imagined himself in his current situation, getting jerked off by his best friend with her boobs. The way she's pumping him while sucking on his head at the same time is driving him crazy, and the sensory overload has him cumming without any warning, ribbons of white spurting out of his cock and smearing Baekhee's face with his cum. 

Baekhee seems pleased enough with her handiwork to care about the mess he's made of her face, and Jongdae grows hard again when she meets him at eye level. Somehow, looking at Baekhee with his cum on her face is very erotic indeed, and Jongdae makes this known by pulling Baekhee in and kissing her senseless, tasting himself on her lips and skin.

It's rough and messy, being with Baekhee, but Jongdae decides that he quite likes this. 

Baekhee seems to share the same sentiments. Jongdae realises this when she presses her chest flush against his, nipples rubbing across his skin and eliciting a moan from the both of them. She's seated completely in his lap now, her satin panties soaked from when she had reached her orgasm earlier just by having Jongdae fondling her nipples, and the slick slide of her panties across his bare thigh is heady. 

"You're so horny for me," Baekhee laughs breathlessly against his lips, still rubbing herself up against Jongdae's thigh, and her breath is warm as it fans across his cheek. 

_So are you_ , Jongdae wants to say, but again his words are caught in his throat when Baekhee licks her way downwards, nipping at his chest and the definition of his pecs. He shows his appreciation by filling his palms up with her ample breasts, kneading the flesh and fondling her nipples the way Baekhee likes it, judging by the way her moans grow louder and the increasing frequency by which she's cussing at him, _because_ of him. 

In fact, Baekhee loves having Jongdae's hands on her breasts so much that she gives up mouthing on his skin, sitting herself on his groin once again as she rubs her chest up against his. This must be heaven, Jongdae thinks when their nipples brush against each other when she moves against him, and he buries his face in her ample breasts, sucking on supple skin once again and making his mark there. He steadies Baekhee with a firm hand on her waist, while the other sneaks past the waistband of her satin panties and diving directly into her sweet, sweet heat. 

"Fuck, Baekhee," Jongdae curses when his fingers come away slick within mere seconds, but he wastes no time in spreading her labia apart, before plunging a finger into her. 

The way Baekhee completely collapses against him from pleasure as she fucks herself down on his finger is maddening, and it takes all of Jongdae's willpower to not come untouched, adding a second and third finger into Baekhee in quick succession as her breaths become more erratic. 

By the time he's done stretching her open, Baekhee's already a begging mess, asking Jongdae to _please, fuck me now_ and _I will castrate you if you don't do something about it right now_. Charming and so _Baekhee_ that it makes his heart swell from happiness because it's just how they are, pushing and pulling and giving and receiving without being calculative, culminating in their relationship as it stands today. 

"Condom," he prompts, only to be surprised when Baekhee reaches beneath her pillow and pulls out a condom packaging. Somehow, the thought that Baekhee has been waiting, _planning_ for this to happen makes everything seem much hotter, and Jongdae moans aloud once again when Baekhee tears the packaging open and rolls the condom on for Jongdae. 

His hands are still firmly on Baekhee's waist, steadying her as she shimmies out of her panties, and with one shared look, Baekhee is already positioning herself over Jongdae's erection. Baekhee's face is buried in the crook of Jongdae's neck when she finally sinks down onto his cock, muttering a feverish mixture of his name and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ as he fills her to the hilt. It's soon after that she begins gyrating her hips against his groin, and Jongdae latches his lips against Baekhee's to swallow up the dirty, dirty sounds they're both making, trying to keep things as quiet as they can. 

Only when he's sure that Baekhee has a firm grip on his shoulders as she fucks down onto him that Jongdae moves his hands, finding purchase on her perfect breasts again and tugging on her nipples. There's only teeth and tongue in their kisses now, when they're engaged in a silent battle to get the other to come first, and Jongdae really, _really_ likes the way Baekhee's getting reduced to a complete mess because of him, the way her skin seems to glisten beneath the dim lighting of her room.

In the end, Baekhee is the one who gets sent teetering over the edge first when Jongdae pinches her nipple, arching backwards in a perfect picture as she rides out her orgasm. Jongdae doesn't last very long, though, not with Baekhee's walls clenching around him like this, and he buries his face in Baekhee's ample bosom as he spills into the condom, lapping languidly at the smooth expanse of skin there. 

They both collapse in a heap on Baekhee's crumpled sheets when they finally come down from their orgasm high, Jongdae's arms wrapped snugly around Baekhee's waist as he grins up at her, feeling spent but sated. It's then that he sees the affection in Baekhee's eyes, something which he has never noticed before, but his heart skips a beat at what it might signify. 

"You know this is going to change our relationship forever, don't you?" Baekhee asks when she catches his gaze on her, uncharacteristically shy as she catches her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Yeah," Jongdae affirms with a gentle smile as he caresses Baekhee's cheek with a finger. He knows it's a great contrast from what they've just done mere moments ago, but Jongdae has also always known that his feelings for Baekhee surpasses that of a friend. Ever since Baekhee had moved to Busan with her parents, the only thing Jongdae would always look forward to at the end of the day are the Skype sessions he would have with her, and it's the main reason why Jongdae has never been able to look at another girl who isn't Baekhee. He _has_ tried dating other girls, but he would end up comparing them to the way Baekhee makes him feel, and realise that they're not what he's looking for. _Baekhee_ is. 

With that thought in mind, Jongdae draws Baekhee in and plants a chaste kiss on her lips, whispering a silent, "And I won't regret it one bit." 

The way Baekhee smiles against his lips is everything that Jongdae needs.


End file.
